


At Long Last

by xxenjoy



Series: October prompts 2020 [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Jaskier dislikes the times he and Geralt have to separate but finds he rather enjoys the reunion.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: October prompts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950757
Comments: 16
Kudos: 255





	At Long Last

They say the first time is the hardest for a variety of different things and Jaskier, for one, can certainly attest to that. When he and Geralt first got together, he expected it to be much of the same - and it is, only with a lot of added bonuses - but he forgot to factor in the times they _aren't_ together. Like right now. 

Geralt was specifically requested for a contract down near Cintra and Jaskier had other obligations. It had been difficult to watch his new lover walk away, but the world doesn't stop because two people fall in love. Not even when one of them has been waiting _years_.

But it's been weeks now since they've seen each other and Jaskier is, for the first time in his life, tremendously lonely. Geralt had never asked him to stop sleeping around, hadn't even considered it when Jaskier was the one to bring it up, but he just doesn't want to anymore. He's horny as hell all the time, but it's not the sex so much that he misses as it is the intimacy and the only person he gets that with is Geralt. If he really wants to get off, he can go upstairs and do it himself, he's never needed someone else for that, just for the closeness. 

And he's feeling it particularly hard tonight. There's a festival in town and all the lovers are out holding hands and strolling through the streets whispering and giggling together. And Jaskier is happy for them, basking in the glow of their happiness, but he misses Geralt something terrible. 

He's performing tonight, probably to a small crowd at the inn as most of the townsfolk are out and about and will be until the early hours. He doesn't mind much, he likes small crowds as much as the large ones and this way he can play some of his slower songs without worrying about their reception. Small crowds are much more forgiving than the larger ones. 

So he starts with something light and flirty and makes his way into the more fanciful love songs. And because he's in a _mood_ , he finishes with Her Sweet Kiss. It doesn't hurt the way it used to and it's a gentle reminder not to take what they have no for granted - not that he ever could. 

The crowd disperses and Jaskier says a final thank you and goodnight before turning to put his lute away. All in all, it's been a good week. He's considering what he might do with the extra coin - he isn't in need of anything at the moment and the only frivolous things he buys these days are for Roach. Frowning to himself at the reminder, he bends over his lute case, closing the last clasp just as he hears someone behind him. 

He straightens up but not before warm hands settle on his hips, a nose pressing into the back of his neck. 

“I've missed you." 

Jaskier shuts his eyes, his smile spreading across his face. He turns his head and shifts, stretching to reach Geralt's mouth as his arms wind around him. Geralt's lips find his with practiced ease and he holds him closer as their noses bump together. Jaskier can't do anything but groan softly and keep himself pressed up against Geralt's chest. He doesn’t even ask what brings him here or why he’s back so early, just loses himself in the warmth of Geralt’s arms around him.

This is what he's missed, what he's longed for these past weeks and nothing can pry Geralt away from him now. He wraps his arms around him, humming against his mouth as Geralt lifts him off his feet. He folds his legs around Geralt's waist, arching into him as Geralt's lips slide from his mouth to his jaw. 

"Feels like it's been ages," Geralt murmurs and Jaskier cuddles into him. Geralt never exaggerates time, often teases Jaskier how often he does, so he must really have suffered during their time apart. Jaskier knows the pain of separation, but a part of him is relieved that Geralt didn't change his mind while they were apart. 

"Too long, my love," Jaskier agrees, tangling his fingers in Geralt's hair. Geralt rumbles against him, pressing his nose under his jaw and turns, readjusting Jaskier in his arms as he carries him away from the public area. 

" _Geralt_ ," Jaskier laughs, "we are we going?" Geralt doesn't speak, but Jaskier gets his answer a moment later when Geralt slips down a hallway and shoves him up against a wall. The air is pulled from Jaskier's lungs and he shudders as Geralt rocks his hips against him. " _Oh, fuck_. Darling, I've missed this. Missed you."

Geralt's hands pull away from him and he leans back, reaching between them to get Jaskier out of his trousers. It's a struggle with Jaskier off his feet, so he carefully detangles himself and sets himself back on the ground. Geralt's hands are immediately on him again, shoving his trousers down and slipping his hands over his ass. He rolls Jaskier's hips, pushing up against him with a groan. 

Jaskier is quick to repay the favour, tugging open the buttons on Geralt's trousers and pulling his cock out so he can get a hand around him. There are footsteps in the distance, coming toward them but Jaskier couldn't care less if someone did come and find them, all he cares about is Geralt's hands on him and his body against him. They veer away at the last moment and Jaskier is quite nearly disappointed, though it only lasts for a moment.

Geralt drops to his knees, kissing up the insides of Jaskier's thighs before turning him around. He fumbles around with something at his feet and Jaskier realizes for the first time that he has a pack with him. After a moment, Geralt rises to his feet again, kissing every inch of Jaskier's skin on the way up and he presses his face into his neck, kissing along his shoulder. 

Jaskier hears the pop of a cork and Geralt presses between his cheeks, rubbing over his hole and Jaskier groans loudly against the wall, uncaring of who hears him. It feels like years since he's felt like this and he presses back against Geralt's fingers, mumbling blind encouragement. Geralt must want it badly because he gives over control, letting Jaskier fuck himself on his fingers. 

As soon as he's ready enough, Jaskier drops his head back onto Geralt's shoulder, bumping his nose against his neck. 

"I need you, love, please."

Geralt doesn't hesitate before scooping him up again and kissing him deep and slow. His hands settle under the backs of his thighs, guiding him down onto his cock. At the first press, Jaskier's entire body lights up. Geralt has never been like anyone else he's been with, but it still manages to surprise him just how much he feels when he's with Geralt, like just fucking him leaves him open and exposed to all these emotions he barely knew before. 

"I love you," he whispers and Geralt presses his forehead against him. Their noses bump together and Jaskier can feel the way Geralt's lips curl in a smile as he kisses him again. 

"I love you."

It doesn't last long and afterward, while Jaskier is remembering how to breathe, Geralt tugs his trousers back up, makes them both presentable. Once Jaskier has stopped panting, Geralt kisses him again, stealing away his hard-won breath, but when warm hands come up to cup his face, he couldn't possibly complain. 

"Do you have a room?" Geralt asks and Jaskier chuckles, fixing a loose button on Geralt's shirt. 

"Little late for that question, I think, love." He gets a hum in response and leans forward to kiss the tip of Geralt's nose. "Upstairs, third room in."

"Good. I'll tell the innkeeper we need it for another few days."

"Sounds like you have a plan," Jaskier hums, tugging him back against him.

"I have many," Geralt confirms with a grin, "all of which involve a nice, soft bed and you in it."


End file.
